


Never Too Late

by Soffi_Bayard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffi_Bayard/pseuds/Soffi_Bayard
Summary: Акаши Сейджуро — не тот человек, который будет заморачиваться на таких загадочных вещях, как любовь. «Это просто пустая трата драгоценного времени», — так он думал, пока однажды его сердце не просигналило «зелёный».





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Too Late](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/468218) by soundlessAria. 



> На русский название переводится как «Никогда Не Поздно».

Красный говорит — стой. Зелёный говорит — иди. Жёлтый говорит — пойди на риск и беги как можно быстрее.

Акаши Сейджуро был не тем типом людей, который создавал о себе мнение мягкого человека, индуцирующего к признанию своей персоны. По правде говоря, он не чувствовал никакого влечения к кому-то с самого своего рождения. Но, как ни странно, люди, кажется, были очарованы им. Он не отвечал взаимностью на бесчисленные признания — коих было достаточно много со стороны обоих полов. Чёрт, Акаши даже не задумывался о таких загадочных вещах, как любовь. « _Это просто пустая трата драгоценного времени_ », — думал он.

И так продолжалось до тех пор, пока однажды его сердце не просигналило «зелёный».

Это случилось в один погожий вечер в ходе первого года обучения в средней школе.

Время года, когда ветер касался его холодной кожи, было тёплым. Цветущие лепестки выглядели красиво в его глазах, придавая цвет его мрачному миру. Песня птиц звучала глубокой мелодией для его некогда равнодушного слуха.

В тот момент, когда он ещё только взглянул на Куроко Тетсую, все его чувства мгновенно ожили, а весь его интерес навострился до самых корней.

Акаши был увлечён спокойной манерой голубоволосого, с которой всегда действовал последний, несмотря на то, что он чувствовал, что Куроко спрятал всё внутри себя. Беспокойство, неуверенность, удивление, волнение. Он ощутил всю радугу чувств, исходящую от парня с голубыми волосами. Это принесло ему ощущение спокойствия.

Куроко был для него загадкой. В какой-то момент Акаши понимал его, в следующий — уже нет. Это породило вереницу эмоций внутри Акаши, став причиной его механической жизни, которой, как он думал, он жил вечно, чтобы расшевелить её.

Тецуя добродушный. Он даже больше подходит под определение доброжелательного святого. Он ставит благополучие своих спутников выше своего. Однажды, Акаши вспомнил, они проводили тренировочный матч с одной агрессивной командой. Их противники нацелились на недавно присоединившегося к их команде Кисе Рёту, провоцируя его каждый раз, когда подворачивался случай. И настал момент, когда их противники уже ничего не могли сделать, и они начали нападать уже в открытую. Один член их команды действовал так, чтобы тот потерять равновесие, когда мяч рикошетил от него. Он собирался упасть на Кисе, когда жёлтоволосый подросток услышал крик с его стороны. Это был Куроко, который подбежал и оттолкнул Копирующего игрока. Акаши видел тот момент, когда парень опрокинул Куроко. Голубоволосый издал крик боли, пока он не мог двигаться под парнем, который, как заметил Акаши, ухмылялся. В тот момент, когда раздался свисток, красноволосый капитан поспешил к месту инцидента. Разум его окрасился чёрным, когда Акаши увидел травму голубоволосого. Хорошо, что Куроко получил только растяжение лодыжки. Однако это вовсе не помогло развеять тёмную ауру, которую Акаши начал испускать. Их противники потерпели сокрушительное поражение, будучи, в конце концов, любезно предоставленными Императору. Акаши никого не пожалел.

Куроко в его глазах выглядел очаровательным. То, как его голубые волосы развеваются на ветру, когда их команда бегает круги вокруг школы; то, как его глаза моргают каждый раз, когда он разговаривает с ним; то, как бусины пота стекают вниз по его виску после завершения очередной мучительной тренировки, подготовленной специально для него — Акаши любил всё это.

Ему нравилось, как бесстрастное лицо Куроко краснело при малейшем прикосновении их кожи. Акаши думал об этом — знал, что у него есть шанс, но он всё равно не справился с этим. Однако. Он хотел построить более крепкие узы с голубоволосым, прежде чем он расскажет ему о своих чувствах. Да, Акаши действительно думал о признании.

Однако, на третьем году средней школы всё покатилось под откос...

Начался расцвет талантов «Поколения чудес». И их некогда сильная связь начала рассыпаться на мелкие кусочки. Акаши упустил своё собственное «я» и превратился в кого-то другого — доселе спящая внутри него личность полностью завладела его телом.

Тецуя полагал, что когда-нибудь его товарищи по команде поймут, что они делают. Это обязательно произойдёт. Он верил... и верил... и верил...

А затем настало время, когда их команда сражалась против команды друга детства Куроко. Тейко полностью взяла игру под контроль, где, к сожалению, Куроко не участвовал из-за инцидента с другой командой, что и заставило его сидеть вне игры.

На табло было написано — 111:11. Его товарищи по команде просто манипулировали счётом, чтобы показать школе «Мейко», что с самого начала у них не было ни шанса против них.

Цифры с ужасающей скоростью постоянно проносились в голове Куроко. Он наблюдал, как его друг, Огивара Шигехиро, стоял беспомощным и побеждённым, а жизнерадостный блеск а его глазах был спрятан за ранимостью.

Вера Куроко в то, что его товарищи по команде поймут свои ошибки, развалилась. Куроко больше их не видел. Куроко больше не слышал их голоса.

Акаши смотрел на плачущего голубоволосого. Это был первый раз, когда Тецуя был настолько слабым и беспомощным. Акаши почувствовал острую боль в своём сердце, но на это он просто пожал плечами. « _Я не могу позволить одурачить себя тем, что такие чувства могут спасти нас. Это... к лучшему_ ».

А на его сердце насильно вспыхнул «красный».

***

После этого Куроко ушёл из баскетбольной команды.

***

Год прошёл с того инцидента.

Наконец Акаши снова встретился с ним. Однако на этот раз они стояли по разные стороны баррикад. Они оба теперь играли каждый за свою команду.

Голубоволосый со своей командой боролись за победу. Акаши сломал его, но он снова поднялся и собрал себя по кусочкам.

« _Ах... Как же так вышло, что я не могу отпустить тебя, невзирая на то, каких трудов мне стоило оттолкнуть тебя?_ »

Битва пробудила первоначальную личность Акаши... и всё вдруг стало похоже на то время в первый год средней школы. То, как взгляд Акаши находит его взгляд в ответ; то, как его сердце трепетало из-за его улыбки напротив; то, как его кожа соприкасалась с его рукой, когда игра окончилась победой команды Куроко... всё это было для него, как в первый раз.

Когда же Сейрин ушли с площадки, взгляд Акаши был прикован к спине голубоволосого.

Оставленные им в стороне, его товарищи по команде заметили с каким тоскливым желанием смотрел Акаши на него. Он рассеянно вытирал пот, выглядя при этом так, словно что-то оборвалось глубоко внутри него.

— Сей-чан? — Мибучи Рео, атакующий защитник Ракузана, окликнул его обеспокоено.

Казалось, Акаши этого не слышал и продолжал смотреть на уходящую команду Куроко.

Мибучи проследил за взглядом своего капитана, и осознание накрыло его в тот же момент. « _Ох..._ » Он усмехнулся своему открытию. Он собирался уже об этом сказать, когда один из его товарищей по команде украл у него этот момент славы.

— Я предлагаю Вам пойти за ним сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно, — безразлично сказал Маюзуми Чихиро, фантом Ракузана, даже не глядя на своего капитана и просто вытирая пот.

— Ах! Как с языка снял! — пожаловался Мибучи, но Маюзуми просто не обратил на это внимания.

Акаши еле заметно усмехнулся.

— Уже слишком поздно, — тихо пробормотал он.

— Ничего... не поздно. Мне не верится, что великий Акаши Сейджуро сказал что-то вроде этого. Это реально пугает, — Маюзуми достал бутылку с водой и выпил оттуда.

— Ах, ты снова украл мою реплику! Ну, за исключением последней части, — проскулил Мибучи, хмурясь на Маюзуми.

« _Никогда не поздно, да?_ »

— Хнн? Нани-нани? — Хаяма Котаро, лёгкий форвард их команды, присоединился к разговору и, как обычно, обнял Маюзуми за плечо.

— Тц, — щёлкнул Маюзуми языком.

— Чё! Жадина, — проворчал Хаяма с угрюмым выражением лица.

После этого Небуя Эйкичи, центровой Ракузана, даже не потрудился спросить, о чём говорят другие.

— Пойдём, возьмём что-нибудь поесть!

— Ой, ты дурак. Ты можешь хоть немного читать атмосферу? — у Мибучи задёргался глаз. « _Прям как дети, они даже не видят всей прелести романтики!_ » Он вздохнул про себя. — В любом случае, Сей-чан, ты должен пойти за Куро-тяном. Поторопись и покончи с этим! — приказным тоном сказал он, толкнув Акаши в спину.

— В-вaаа! Р-Рeo, ты что делаешь!? — Хаяма дрожал, а его выражение лица было испуганным. « _Р-Рeo приказывает Акаши!_ » — Завтра солнце взойдёт на западе! — он суетился, дрожа при этом.

Маюзуми поворчал на вопиюще громкий голос Райдзю.

— Рео... Стоп... Что ты делаешь? — Акаши попытался не сдвинуться с места.

— О, Боже! Просто поторопись и сделай это, чёрт возьми! — выразился вице-капитан баскетбольного клуба Ракузана нехарактерно для себя, бросая в широко открывшего глаза Акаши его сумку. Другие их товарищи по команде, включая Маюзуми, уставились на Якшу, разинув рты.

— Сей-чан как заноза в заднице! — вскрикнул Мибучи. — Прекрати вести себя, как ребёнок. Это совсем на тебя не похоже! — уперев руки в бока, ругал он его.

Акаши удивлённо моргнул, словно только что увидел призрака. Он опустил голову и тихо рассмеялся над такой материнской опекой Мибучи.

« _Жёлтый, да?_ »

Аловолосый вздохнул и взял сумку. Затем он повернулся спиной к своей команде.

— Скоро приду, — объявил Акаши и поспешил по направлению к сейриновцам.

— Я... не понимаю, что происходит, — Хаяма посмотрел на Мибучи, затем на Акаши, потом на Мибучи и опять повернулся в сторону Акаши и подозрительно прищурил глаза.

— Я тоже. Все же и так знают, что я проголодался, — и как будто в ответ на это в желудке Небуи раздались громкие грохочущие звуки, — Видите?

— Боже, это отвратительно, ты, гора из мышц вместо мозгов! — пожаловался Мибучи на товарища по команде.

— Чё сказал!? — возразил Небуя.

У этих двоих в конце концов было яркое состязание с Хаямой, чьи собачьи ушки, казалось, оживились и невинно помахивали на них.

Маюзуми покачал головой, даже не потрудившись остановить перепалку своих сокомандников. « _Напомните мне кто-нибудь, почему я снова оказался с этой кампанией?_ » Он внутренне завыл, сожалея о своём решении присоединиться к баскетбольному клубу Ракузана. Может быть, ему придётся немного больше поработать над своими лайт-новеллами. Да, именно это он и сделает.

***

Акаши поспешно бежал за баскетбольной командой Сейрин. Хорошо, что они давали интервью событий игры и продвигались довольно медленно. Он посмотрел на невидимку-фантома и заметил, что он просто тихо следил за своей командой.

Сердце Акаши подало «жёлтый» сигнал.

— Тецуя, — окликнул он его.

Предмет его обожания остановился и повернулся к нему лицом.

— Акаши-кун? — спросил он, на его лице на секунду показалось удивление, прежде чем улыбка появилась на его губах. О, как же Акаши нравится, когда любовь всей его жизни одаривает его таким взглядом. — Тебе что-то нужно? — спросил Тецуя.

Акаши показалось, что Куроко слегка хихикнул, когда увидел неопрятный вид оного. В конце концов, Акаши очень спешил догнать их. Он даже не потрудился полностью вытереть пот, оставшийся после игры.

Вздохнув, услышав его голос, Акаши заговорил.

— Могу я занять немного твоего времени? — спросил он с некой улыбкой.

Тецуя ответил ему с умиротворённым выражением лица.

— Конечно, я не против.

Сердце Акаши потонуло в милосердном выражении лица голубоволосого. Это заставило бабочек внутри Акаши трепетать, как в нервозности, так и в ожидании. Тецуя — единственный, кто может заставить его это почувствовать. Он положил свою руку себе на живот, внутренне посмеиваясь и пристально глядя в глубину глаз Куроко. Акаши успокоился.

« _Ну что ж. Сейчас или никогда_ ».


End file.
